OS Regulus
by SiriusLuna15
Summary: On parle de Sirius en oubliant Regulus. Deux étoiles aux chemins différents. On sait tout de Sirius, ses amis, sa fuite loin de sa famille, ses choix, son combat. Mais on oublie trop souvent son petit frère. Regulus Arcturus Black. Trois mots c'est bien trop peu pour le décrire. Après tout, lui aussi a eu des choix à faire, lui aussi a connu la douleur et finalement le courage.
1. Chapter 1

On parle de Sirius en oubliant Regulus. Deux étoiles aux chemins différents. On sait tout

de Sirius, ses amis, sa fuite loin de sa famille, ses choix, son combat. Mais on oublie trop

souvent son petit frère. Regulus Arcturus Black. Trois mots c'est bien trop peu pour le

décrire. Après tout, lui aussi a eu des choix à faire, lui aussi à connu la douleur et

finalement le courage.

 _Septembre 1972_

Première rentrée à Poudlard. Regulus est parmi les premières années, attendant le verdict

du choixpeau et ressentant la pression familiale sur ses épaules. Il sent le regard de

Narcissa et Bellatrix depuis la table de Serpentard. Il sent aussi le regard de son frère

aîné, Sirius, à la table des lions de Gryffondor. Il aimerait rejoindre son frère mais s'il fait

ça, ses parents ne lui pardonneront jamais. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le même caractère de feu

que Sirius, qu'il ne pourra jamais encaisser les punitions que ses parents font subir à son

aîné.

« Black Regulus »

Il s'avance dignement vers le choixpeau, essayant de ne rien montrer de sa terreur. La

directrice adjointe pose l'artefact magique sur sa tête. Il ne s'écoule que quelques

secondes avant que le choixpeau crie :

« Serpentard ! »

 _vacances de Noël 1975_

« J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOUS TOUS ! »

Regulus contemple son frère, presque effrayé. Sirius bout littéralement de rage. Et cette

rage est destinée à sa famille, à leur mère et à leur père. Sans laisser le temps à leurs

parents de réagir, Sirius retourne dans sa chambre et redescend, traînant sa valise

derrière lui. Un instant plus tard, il claque bruyamment la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd

et disparaît dans la nuit. Regulus sent alors une main de fer s'abattre sur son épaule et

relève le regard sur sa mère. Conduit dans le salon, devant la tapisserie familiale, il

observe, impuissant, sa mère effacer le nom de son frère de cette tapisserie. Derrière eux,

son père déclare :

« Tu es notre héritier maintenant Regulus. Montre-t-en digne. »

Il voit l'orgueil et l'honneur éclairer les yeux de ses parents. Ceux-ci finissent par quitter la

pièce, laissant leur dernier fils, seul face à la tapisserie. Là, pour la première, et

probablement dernière fois, Regulus laisse couler les larmes sur ses joues. En ce moment,

il n'a vraiment pas envie d'être un héritier. Il veut juste que son frère revienne.

Aujourd'hui, Regulus pleure la perte de son grand frère, qu'il a admiré et aimé.

 _Juillet 1977_

Regulus marche le long d'un couloir sombre, Bellatrix est juste derrière lui. Il entre dans

une pièce immense et repère tous ceux qui deviendront ses ''collègues''. Il a seize ans. Ses

parents veulent effacer l'affront de son frère en le poussant à accepter une voie qui

valorise l'honneur de la famille Black. Il prend une profonde inspiration et s'avance

jusqu'au centre de la pièce, tête baissée. Face au sorcier nommé Lord Voldemort,

surnommé Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Sa voix puissante fait presque

trembler la pièce :

« Regulus Black, tu es venu nous rejoindre ? Tu veux faire parti de notre grande cause ?

\- Oui mon seigneur.

Il ne lève jamais la tête, attendant simplement que l'autre parle :

\- Ton frère a rejoint le camp adverse. Peux-tu m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de… conflits

d'intérêts ?

\- Il n'y en aura pas mon seigneur. Je n'ai plus de frère depuis que ce traître a quitté la

maison et tourné le dos à l'honneur de notre famille.

\- C'est bien parlé. Relève ta manche gauche.

Le dernier des Black s'exécute, cachant un infime tremblement alors que le Lord Noir

descend de son trône, sa baguette levée, prêt à prononcer l'unique mot qui marquera et

changera à jamais sa vie

\- Morsmordre !

La marque apparaît. Noire. Affreuse. Un symbole. Regulus se demande encore s'il a fait le

bon choix. Voldemort lui prend le bras et le lève, montrant la marque aux autres

membres :

\- Acclamez notre nouveau membre ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit pourtant Regulus n'entend rien. Il ne trouve

presque pas d'honneur ou de fierté à avoir cette marque noire tatouée sur son bras.

 _Janvier 1979_

Regulus se tient debout dans une cave inconnue de tout le monde. Horrifié par sa

découverte. Quand Kreattur est rentré au Square Grimmaurd, malade, il avait refusé d'y

croire. Il ne voulait pas croire que quelqu'un soit assez inhumain pour créer un horcruxe.

Pourtant s'en est bien au fond du bassin. Il ordonne à Kreattur de lui faire boire la potion.

Les minutes s''écoulent ou peut-être les heures ? Un souvenir revient en boucle dans sa

tête. Ce Noël d'il y a quatre ans. Ce Noël où son frère est parti, où un choix a été fait pour

eux deux sans qu'aucuns d'eux n'en ait vraiment conscience. Regulus est plein de regrets

aujourd'hui. Son frère avait raison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est qu'un monstre

inhumain. Son frère avait raison mais il est trop tard à présent. Il ordonne à Kreattur de

mettre le message dans le faux médaillon :

 _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres_

 _Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

 _bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

 _mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

 _qui ait découvert votre secret._

 _J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

 _et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

 _J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

 _que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

 _vous serez redevenu mortel._

 _R.A.B*_

Son ultime note, ses derniers mots. Il ne sait pas alors, qu'il faudra près de 20 ans pour

que quelqu'un trouve ce faux médaillon, retrouve le vrai et le détruise. Maintenant, alors

qu'il se dirige vers le lac, il pense à ses parents, à son père déjà décédé, à sa mère que la

solitude et l'Honneur ont rendu presque folle. Il pense à son frère. Alors que les inferis

l'entraînent vers le fond du lac, il revoit les prunelles grises de son grand frère, si

semblables aux siennes.

« Je t'attendrai. » lui promet-il.

* tiré du tome 6 de la saga, chapitre 28


	2. Bonus : les retrouvailles

_Voilà un petit bonus. Je n'étais pas sûre de le mettre, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le poster, dîtes-moi ce que vous en penser_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _18 juin 1996_

Regulus attend. Il ne sait plus quoi exactement. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il doit encore

attendre. Il veut juste… le revoir. Dans cet autre-monde, nos erreurs sont effacées. Regulus est

maintenant vêtu d'une robe blanche, il n'a plus ses robes de mangemorts ou de serpentard. Il n'a

plus la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Il repense à sa vie et se dit que, malgré tout, son frère

avait raison. Il a fait ses choix mais étaient-ce vraiment ses choix ou étaient-ce ceux des ses

parents ? Regulus espère que son action finale lui aura permis de se racheter un minimum. C'est

bien plus que ce qu'il mérite. Il sait ce que son cœur attend. Il se remémore ses années de collège.

Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Bellatrix. La seule personne qu'il a autorisé à entrer dans son monde, sa

folle de cousine. Sirius ne demandait que ça. Maintenant, Regulus le voit, si son frère a tenu aussi

longtemps dans le manoir familial, c'était pour lui. Ils n'ont pas pu se retrouver dans la vie, se

retrouveront-ils dans la mort ?

Regulus soupire et s'apprête à se relever pour aller ailleurs au moment où l'un des portails laisse

entrer quelqu'un. Regulus se fige. La personne est entrée par le Voile caché dans le Département

des Mystères. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. Les cheveux du même noir que les

siens, coupés à la hauteur des épaules. La carrure des Black. Alors que l'homme se tourne, Regulus

retrouve les prunelles qu'il a vu au dernier moment de sa vie. Ses dernières pensées avaient été pour

cet homme. Son frère semble déboussolé, son regard alterne entre la porte du Voile et lui. Regulus

voit un millier d'émotions passer sur le visage de son frère. Le déni, la tristesse, la douleur, la peur

et la culpabilité pour ceux qu'il laisse derrière lui, puis, finalement, la résignation, l'acceptation et,

une pointe de tendresse ? Ce moment ne dure que quelque seconde mais ça paraît des heures à

Regulus. Finalement il se met en mouvement. Regulus ne bouge pas, voyant son frère s'approcher

de lui. Sans qu'il comprenne, il sent des bras l'entourer. Il sent des bras l'attirer contre un torse. Il

sent un menton se poser sur le haut de sa tête. Et d'un seul coup, les larmes qu'il n'avait pas le droit

de verser à l'époque coulent le long de ses joues. Sa famille est là. Son frère est là. Et pour lui, c'est

tout ce qui compte. Pour le reste, eh bien, ils ont l'éternité non ?

 _Fin_


End file.
